


The Robins (1984)

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: 1980s AU, 80 music, AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: This is a sequel to my 1980’s AU Fic “The Robins”It takes place the year before the boys got clean so you will see what their life was like before. And the things Dick mentioned that brought them to becoming clean such as his cheating on his girlfriend, Jason’s overdose and the death of the bands good friend.Also explores Barbara as she deals with being a new young writer for the major magazine Rolling Stones.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

23 year old Barbara Gordon strutted through the hallway of her best friends apartment . Her stiletto heals wanting to stick to the gross vinyl flooring

When she reached the door to Stephanie’s apartment she could hear the sound of rock music blaring 

“Steph!” Barbara shouted knocking loud enough that she could hopefully hear her over the music.

The door opened revealing her blonde best friend who was just wearing a extra large Metallica shirt.

Barbara helped herself into the apartment , turning off the record player as she walked by it   
“Hey, I was listening to that!”

Barbara rolled her eyes “The new Metallica album is hardly something you ‘listen’ to” she flopped down on the couch

Stephanie shook her head “I’ll have you know this isn’t Metallica their new album comes out next week. It’s The Robin’s last Album, and for your information THEY have a new one coming out in a few months” she picked up the record case flashing it at her “Doesn’t Jason look dreamy?” 

Barbara shook her head “They all look the exact same. Long teased up jet black hair and blue eyes”

Stephanie moves sitting beside Barbara on the couch “I’ll have you know there is a difference first of all their eyes are different shades of blue .Also Jason is the tallest and has a white streak in his hair. Damian is the youngest and smallest. Tim is the skinniest. Dick is the pretty one and the- you aren’t listening are you?”

Barbara shook her head “Honestly? No. I’ve told you I’m not a metal head.”

Stephanie furrowed her eyebrows “I’m not a metal head “

“Seriously?” Barbara chuckled “You’re wearing a shirt that literally has the words Metal in their name!”

Stephanie looked down at herself “Touché, but The Robins are not Metal” she wagged a finger

“Sure they aren’t” Barbara shook her head “Come on put some pants on, I had a long day of interviews yesterday and I could use a breakfast date with my girl”

Stephanie stood “Sounds great, I can’t wait to hear about your first week at Rolling Stone”

Barbara silently rolled her eyes she already had come up with a fake story for that. Stephanie was her best friend but she vowed herself that she would never tell anyone about her regretful night with Jason Bard.  
—————————-  
Meanwhile another state away, Bruce Wayne made his way down a hotel room hallway 

He helped himself into Dick Grayson’s hotel room knowing the lead singer didn’t have the V decency to lock it the night before.

“Get up” Bruce boomed pulling the curtains open 

Dick let out a groan “Ugh Bruce, fuck off”

Bruce moves to the bed pulling back the covers “Get up, you have a photo shoot in an hour.”

Dick groaned

“And get them out of here” he waved a finger at the two girls on either side of Dick who were waking up.

The Brunette sat up first, Bruce tilted his head to the side “Weren’t you in Tim’s room yesterday?”

The girl shrugged 

“Alright both of you out” Bruce waved. 

The girls gathered their clothing and quickly obeyed, Bruce rummaged through Dick’s suitcase

“Come on Damian wake up!” Bruce shouted around the other bed beside Dick’s

Damian let out a groan as well “How could I possibly still be asleep when you’re yelling at Grayson and kicking the chicks out of the room?”

“Yeah can’t you go bother Jason and Tim?” Dick added

Bruce rolled his eyes “Alfred is handling them as we speak. Now come on put these on.” He handed the boys each an outfit then surveyed the room, eyeing the trash “Guess I should be thankful you use protection”

Dick chuckled “We’re careless not stupid”

“Trojan should sponsor the band with the amount of money you all spend on their product”Bruce slipped on gloves and began cleaning

Dick stood slipping on the black leather pants “Think you could make that happen”

Bruce stood with the small collection of garbage and threw it out “Just get dressed and meet me in the lobby in 20 minutes” he began walking out then paused “And dispose of that before you leave the room. I don’t care how I just don’t want any hotel staff seeing it” he pointed at the plate with white powder

Damian chuckled as he made his way to the plate. “I’ll finish this off, you go do your hair pretty boy” Damain said flipping his long dark hair.

Dick rolled his eyes as he made his way into the hotel bathroom  
———————  
“Alright boys” spoke the photographer in a overly delighted tone as he jumped around the white backdrop carrying a stack of books   
“Damian I want you to the left, Jason on the right and Tim in the middle.”

The boys groaned “What if we don’t want to” Jason asked

“Jason!” Bruce barked “Listen to the man”

Alfred shook his head “Mister Bruce I made sure neither one of them had any influences” he pointed at Jason and Tim

Bruce shook his head “Can’t say the same for the two I got up” he pointed at Dick who was spinning in circles laughing while Damian was banging his head up against one of the books he had picked up

“Ummm Dick can I interest you in a shirt?” The photographer asked nervously 

Dick stopped spinning to look at the photographer

Tim shook his head “Dick doesn’t wear shirts...at least none with sleeves”

Dick nodded “Gots to show off the Abs” he motioned to his toned body 

“My boys got abs of steal” Jason grinned patting Dick’s abdomen

The more professional photographer looked toward Bruce and Alfred for help.

Alfred stepped forward “Mister Dick , how about” he pulled an item off the clothing rack. “This nice leather vest. You can keep it open that way your abdominal muscles are still showing for all the woman to see”

Dick took the garment from Alfred “I like the way you think Alfie” he grinned sliding the vest on

The photographer sighed “Finally, after an hour I’m finally going to get one photo” he walked over to his camera  
Shaking his head “Alright boys give me a pouty look”  
“The Outfield isn’t nearly this difficult “ he mumbled

But the boys heard  
“Oh really?” Damian cocked his head “Thats cause they’re made up of a bunch of adolescent boys who think they are men but in reality their balls haven’t-“

“Damian!” Bruce quickly cut in “Just shut up and let the man take the picture. This is for your new album and if Selena doesn’t have a selection of photos by tonight we’re all going to be in trouble.”  
^*^****^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Anyone have any suggestions on which DC character that I haven’t used yet could be a part of Metallica?


	2. Chapter 2

The Robins were ending their show with their newest single “Rocket Queen” 

“You’ve been a great audience, see you again...ummm” Dick scanned the crowd for a sign indicating what city they were in “Atlanta!” He pointed at a sign that read “Atlanta loves the Robins”

They exited the stage after an epic drum solo from Damian, seeing a less then thrilled Selina.

“That song hasn’t been recorded yet” she informed tapping a foot

Dick shrugged “Crowd liked it”

She rolled her eyes following the boys who were walking past her and toward the alcohol and drugs that sat in their dressing rooms waiting for them.  
“What is my rule? No songs are to be song before their album release. I don’t like our audience hearing new material when you 4 are fucked up.”

Tim chuckled “I’m sorry you think we aren’t fucked up when we record? “

Jason shrugged “When did it become YOUR audience? Last I checked it was Robins’ audience” he lit a cigarette “I don’t see you out there performing “

She was about to respond when Damian burst through 

“Guys! I just found 6 chicks who are on break from their CATHOLIC college!” 

Selina rolled her eyes “You do realize it’s illegal for you to be sleeping with these woman right? You are 17.”

Damian shrugged “I’ll be 18 in 3 months besides who’s gonna tell?”

The producer shook her head “Get control over these boys” she wagged a finger at Bruce and Alfred before leaving

Dick shook his head as he watched his band member prepare to leave for the bus to meet up with the groupies

“Sorry guys I’m out.”

Tim looked toward him “Out? Since when”

“Since Kory is coming tonight” Dick reminded

They nodded 

Jason laughed “Yeah, your playboy model fiancé who you cheat on literally every night but then act completely devoted to when she comes to visit “

Dick shrugged “What she don’t know won’t hurt her” he grabbed Tim’s blunt taking a hit before walking out 

He met Kory at the airport , she immediately ran to him wrapping him in a tight hug 

“I missed you!” Dick grinned looking up and kissing her

She smiled against his lips “I missed you too, I have so much to tell you.” 

He smirked “Oh yeah? I have a hotel room to myself tonight. Why don’t we head back there and you can tell me all about it?”

She nodded letting him take her bag for her “Id like that”  
—————————  
Kori lay, her head rested on Dick’s chest tangled in the sheets.

She played with his hand as he played with her hair using his free hand 

“When did you get this?” She asked pointing to his wrist where a small Robin skeleton was visible 

Dick grinned “I think it was Manhattan but it might of been Philly.” He shook his head “Definitely a northern city . The boys and I all got matching ones.” 

She smiled “Thats cute” she released his hand and reached up bopping his nose “Ya know I have next weekend off too. We get to spend even more time together” she smiled

Dick thought about what his bandmates were probably doing at that moment but quickly shook it off “That-thats great. I mean two weekends in a row together “

She smiled “Right? I’m so excited baby.” She leaned forward kissing him

Dick nodded “Me too” he looked at her “I love you....you know that right?”

She smiled reaching up and brushing the hair out of his face “I know, you’re so good to me. I love you too”  
————————-  
“Let’s see” Barbara stared down at her notepad “Okay final round of questions, who wrote your latest hit ‘Nothings gonna stop us now?” She asked

Connor looked toward Clark “All credit goes to him” he smiled

Clark shook his head No way, you, Kara and Chris helped”

Chris sighed “Take credit where credit is due brother. It’s a good song right?” He asked Barbara

She nodded “It really is, I wouldn’t be surprised at all if it becomes a major hit”

Clark smiled giving her a nod “Thanks.”

Later that night Barbara laid on the couch in Stephanie’s apartment 

“Tell you what Kryptonion Starship are some really nice guys “ she informed her best friend

Stephanie nodded “Yeah” she rummaged through her mail

Barbara nodded “Very down to earth and soft spoken”

“That’s cool- OH MY GOD!” Stephanie yelled dropping the rest of her mail in favor of a magazine

Barbara sat up “What is it?”

Stephanie flashed a magazine that showed multiple photos of a shaggy teased up dark haired man who was either not wearing a shirt or wearing a shirt with sleeves and either leather pants or bright colored skin tight jeans in every photo. There had to of been at least 12 photos scattered across the spread each of them featuring him with multiple woman   
The words “CHEATER” splattered across the spread

Barbara shrugged “What about it?”

Stephanie hopped on her bed and began flipping through the trashy gossip magazine “He’s engaged to a playboy model”

Barbara paused “Wait, is this one of your precious “The Robins” boys?” She stood 

Stephanie nodded “He’s going to be so devastated if this ends his relationship “

“He’s a cheater” Barbara crossed her arms

Stephanie rolled her eyes “If he gets depressed he won’t be his rocker self if he’s not Himself it could cause a downward of the band.”

Barbara shook her head “I’m leaving, I have some editing to do and I really don’t want to talk about a bunch of boys who use their fame to get high and shag girls”  
——————-  
“Grayson!” Bruce boomed pushing through the hordes of people.

Dick finished his line , passing the plate to Jason before stepping forward “Yeah?”

“Phones for you” Bruce held a hand to the the bottom of the phone “It’s Kori”

Dick grinned beginning to take the phone from him when Bruce held up a hand “Please at least try to act sober.....for her sake”

Dick rolled his eyes before bringing the phone to his ear “Hey baby”

“Don’t you hey baby me Richard!” Her voice screeched through the phone

Dick winced, he was way too high to deal with this noise level “Babe what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?!” Kori asked “Have you read the latest issue of Globe?”

Dick laughed “I don’t read that shit you know that”

There was a pause “Well you might want to, you’re a pretty big feature. Let’s see 1-2-6-8-11-14-15 girls and that’s just the ones they have pictures of”

Dick closed his eyes “You’re talking too fast. What are you implying”

“What I’m implying is that apparently all you do is cheat on me” she screamed

Once again Dick winced “Thats not ALL I do. Kori I love you, you’re my fiancé. “

“Not anymore I’m not” and with that she hung up

Leaving Dick lost


End file.
